mysteryskullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost (Animated)
Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost is a Flash animated music video created by Mystery Ben featuring the track Ghost by Mystery Skulls. The video was released on YouTube on October 26, 2014 and has gone on to receive wide popularity and adulation. Plot Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery are on the road when ghostly purple energy causes their van to break down in front of a spooky mansion. Inside they are greeted and then attacked by floating flames, singing ghosts, haunted suits of armor and living portraits. One of the portraits opens a trap door beneath the gang's feet. The gang falls past mirrors that reveal something about each character: Vivi’s reflection is missing her eyes and Arthur’s is missing his prosthetic arm, while Mystery’s reflection causes the mirror to break. Arthur finds himself alone in a crypt with a single ornate coffin. The coffin opens, revealing a skeletal Ghost with a golden heart locket emerges and points at Arthur accusingly. Arthur is confused until the Ghost forms a pompadour of spectral flame. Arthur recognizes the Ghost and flees in terror as the Ghost gives chase. Vivi and Mystery have found the kitchen and raided the refrigerator. Arthur streaks past them. They see the Ghost and flee as well. The Ghost chases the gang through the mansion halls until Mystery stops before a portrait of the Mystery Skulls Van replaying what happened. An unknown time prior: the van is driven by Lewis, a member of the Mystery Skulls and Vivi’s boyfriend. Mystery, Vivi, and Lewis are happy but Arthur (who has not yet lost his arm) who was slumping in the backseat, seems to be unhappy with Vivi and Lewis' relationship. The gang stops to explore an eerie cavern. Vivi and Lewis are intrigued, but Arthur is terrified and Mystery senses danger. The gang splits up at a divided path, with Arthur following Lewis. Mystery starts to accompany Vivi, but instead shadows Arthur. Lewis' path leads to a ledge while Vivi's leads below to the cavern floor, filled with razor-sharp stalagmites. While Lewis is looking down at the stalagmites, an evil spirit invades Arthur's arm and spreads to half his body. Arthur's possessed half shoves Lewis off the ledge. Vivi and Arthur's unpossessed half look on in horror as Lewis is impaled by the stalagmites. Lewis becomes the Ghost, and his supernatural energy "blinds" Vivi to the trauma of his violent death by erasing her memory of him. Mystery, in reality a kitsune (a fox-spirit in Japanese folklore), tears Arthur's possessed arm off, freeing him of the evil spirit's possession. The flashback ends. The Ghost has cornered Arthur, but Vivi throws herself between them, causing the Ghost to cease his attack. Vivi attempts to touch the Ghost's golden heart locket, but Arthur grabs her hand and races away with her. Vivi and the Ghost reach out to each other, but as Vivi is dragged away, the locket falls to the floor and cracks, turning from golden to an icy blue. Enraged, the Ghost flares into a massive spectral fireball that the gang narrowly escapes. They jump into the Mystery Skulls Van and speeds off. The Ghost watches them leave from an upstairs window, then opens the broken locket, revealing a picture of Lewis and Vivi happily embracing each other. The Ghost assumes the image of Lewis as a tear rolls down his cheek. The Ghost and the Mansion both fade away as the van drives on. Features Characters *Lewis *Arthur *Mystery *Vivi *Dead Beats *Living Portraits *??? Objects *The Mystery Skulls Van Locations *The Mansion *The Cavern Category:A-Z Category:Mystery Skulls Animated Category:Mystery skulls Category:Music Videos Category:Animated Music Videos